1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reproduction device, reproduction starting method and reproduction starting program, and is preferably applied to an optical disc device that reproduces various kinds of information from an optical disc, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disc device that is designed to record and reproduce information (like music content, video content and other types of data) from an optical disc is popular.
Some optical disc devices are, for example, installed in electronics devices, such as a laptop computer and a portable Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) player (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2000-348431).
Such optical disc devices receive a command from the electronics devices (also referred to as “external devices”), read out information from an optical disc, and supplies the information to the external devices.